


Stuck

by littleorangewarninglight



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Martin's bad luck, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleorangewarninglight/pseuds/littleorangewarninglight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin returns from having been away from Arthur for three weeks. They're both horny and desperate, but that's just a brilliant time for Martin's bad luck to strike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Smutty Sunday  
> Prompts: blowjob, hurry up, against a wall

”Hurry up, Arthur,” Martin gasped as his boyfriend fumbled with the zipper on his trousers.

 

”‘M trying to,” said Arthur, his voice muffled by Martin’s mouth.

 

Martin had just arrived from three long and tiresome weeks of flying yacht buyers and had found Arthur eagerly awaiting him in his tiny attic. The second he had come through the door, the steward had bounded through the room and threw himself around his neck and started kissing him. The two of them were now shirtless, Martin’s back pressed against the wall and parts of the ceiling with Arthur desperately trying to open his fly.

 

”It’s stuck,” said Arthur.

 

”It’s not stuck,” said Martin. ”You just have to use both hands.”

 

”But I don’t want to stop touching you,” Arthur whined.

 

”It’ll only be for a few seconds and then you can touch wherever you like.”

 

Arthur let go of him and tried to open his trousers with both hands.

 

”No, it’s really stuck, Skip.”

 

”Oh for God’s sake,” sighed Martin and pushed Arthur’s hands away to open it himself.

 

But Arthur was right. The zipper really was stuck. Properly stuck. This was just so typical. He hadn’t seen Arthur in weeks and now _this_ was going to stop him?

 

”Wait,” said Arthur. ”I have an idea.”

 

Arthur got down on his knees and tried to get a closer look at the situation.

 

”Nah, it’s really stuck, Skip. It’s done that thing where it’s opened a bit in the middle, it might be because of your willy.”

 

”You can’t be serious.”

 

”Yeah, it’s really pressing on the zipper, maybe that’s why we can’t get it opened? You need to relax, Skip. Try to… not be so excited.”

 

”Oh great,” Martin sighed. The fact that he wanted to get laid was stopping him from getting laid. This was a new low, even for him. ”And how do you propose I do that?”

 

”I don’t know,” said Arthur. ”Try thinking about something really yucky, like… slime.”

 

”Slime? Really?”

 

”No wait, that might remind you of lube and turn you on again. Okay, how about… your Grandma?”

 

”ARTHUR! Stop that!”

 

”What? I’m only trying to help.”

 

”I’m not about to think about my Grandma when I’m about to have sex.”

 

”Well, you can’t have sex until you’ve -”

 

”Don’t. Finish. That. Sentence.” Martin warned. ”Anything else that doesn’t involve any of our family members?”

 

”Maybe something that scares you, then? Or something really boring? Like… that thick book that’s in the portacabin.”

 

Martin simply raised an eyebrow.

 

”Oh, right. I forgot,” said Arthur. ”Oh, this is hard.”

 

”Tell me about it.”

 

”I mean, it’s hard that you’re hard. Hah, that’s actually quite funny.”

 

”Arthur, please!” Martin whimpered. ”Do something.”

 

”How much do you like these trousers?”

 

”Excuse me?”

 

”How much do you like them?”

 

”They’re my uniform trousers.”

 

”But you have a second pair, right?”

 

”Yes. Why?”

 

Arthur took hold of the fly and ripped the zipper open. He stuck his hand through the opening and pulled down Martin’s pants so he could get his erection through the hole.

 

”There it is!” said Arthur with a grin and wrapped his mouth around Martin’s cock.

 

Finally!


End file.
